falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jack Cabot
|modspecial = |derived = |level =6 |hair color =Graying |hairstyle =HairMale03 |facial hair =BigBeard02 |eye color =Brown |CK race =HumanRace |class =Citizen |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps Allies |actor =Jonathan Roumie |dialogue =JackCabot.txt |baseid = (old) |refid = (old) |footer = Old Jack }} Jack Cabot is a scientist living in the Cabot House in Boston in 2287. Background Born sometime in the 19th century, Jack is the son of archaeologist Lorenzo Cabot. In 1894, his father led an expedition to Arabia in search for the fabled Ubar civilization. After Lorenzo returned to Boston from the Middle East with an alien artifact, he was found to have been granted supernatural abilities, yet also been rendered insane by the effects of the crown. For the safety of both Lorenzo and those around him, Jack, as superintendent, imprisoned the archaeologist along with his artifact at Parsons State Insane Asylum in 1898. Jack devoted his life to investigating the artifact. His studies into the mysterious object subsequently resulted in the development of a serum derived from his father's blood that defies aging, in other terms halting and even reversing the process. In turn, Jack's special serums granted him and his family the ability to live for more than four hundred years. After two centuries since the Great War, he continues to live in Cabot House with his mother and sister, furthering his research into a cure for his father's insanity. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions * The house is guarded by a sentry bot and the Sole Survivor is denied access unless they either pass two speech checks at the intercom, or they have received a job offer to work for the Cabots from their messenger Edward Deegan in The Third Rail, Bunker Hill, or Dugout Inn. * If the player character sided with him during the quest The Secret of Cabot House, Jack will provide caps and, after an in-game week has passed, an object created with Lorenzo's Artifact. Should the player visit Parsons after this point, Jack may appear older. Other interactions * If the player character immediately leaves after speaking with Deegan in the quest Special Delivery, Cabot may start following them across the Commonwealth. He will return to Cabot House once spoken to. * After receiving the artifact gun from Jack, if the player character chooses to ask what Jack will do now, Jack will say he will travel to the Southwest. His father was always convinced that there was another alien city buried somewhere below the Mojave Desert. * Should Jack survive, one may randomly encounter him in the Commonwealth with Deegan. If asked about his presence there, he will explain his desire to explore the world around him. Subsequently, he will offer to buy fiber optics from the player character, although he has only a small amount of caps on him. If asked as to the reason he needs them, he will only state that the public is not quite ready for his experiments. Inventory Notes * Siding with Jack will cause him to permanently stay in the Parsons Asylum basement unless the player character decides to free Lorenzo before killing him. * Some in-game time later, Jack's appearance may change drastically (like his sister's) and he will appear old. He may also comment on his mother's death, mentioning that she could not survive long without the serum. * At one point, Jack Cabot will guess the Sole Survivor's age, he himself being 400 years old, he will estimate the Sole Survivor to be at least 200 years old, guessing they were born mid-21st century. The Survivor can say he's correct, deny, or evade the question, or enquire as to how he came to this conclusion, to which he replies their demeanor, appearance, health, and manners are a dead give away. This puts the Sole Survivor's birth date reasonably anywhere from the early 2040s to mid 2050s, given their accomplishments in civilian life prior to the Great War. Appearances Jack Cabot appears only in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes * The Cabot family is based on one of "Boston's first families" the actual Cabot family (John and Joseph Cabot). They were a very well-off family of shippers and traders who moved to Boston in the 1700s. * Jack Cabot's appearance and mannerisms are based off real-life rocket scientist Jack Parsons, known for his experimental work with rocket propulsion in the 1940s and for being a leader of the OTO, a religious group which practices magic and rituals. ** Jack Cabot's appearance is likely based on Grady Louis McMurtry, friend of Jack Parsons. * When initiating his quest line, his dialogue to the player character includes the line, "but that's a story for another time," and the phrase "hidden histories." This is a nod from the developers to the Shoddycast YouTube channel, which prominently features Bethesda games among other assorted franchises. * If the player character chooses the "I'm Impressed" dialogue option when the player accepts the artifact gun, he will reference GLaDOS from the Portal series "Still Alive" end credit song with the line "You made a neat gun!" Gallery Jack_Cabot_portrait.png|Jack's portrait in Cabot House FSO UI C ShopIcon Jack.png|Jack Cabot's hero card in Fallout Shelter Online FSO_UITex_YS_C_Bg_HeroShare_jiekekaibo.png|Jack Cabot's maxed hero card in Fallout Shelter Online Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 scientists es:Jack Cabot fr:Jack Cabot ru:Джек Кэбот uk:Джек Кебот